Bellatrix
by IIManzaII
Summary: Short fic. Conta a história de uma missão um tanto quanto peculiar de Bellatrix Lestrange. - Spoiler até o 5º livro. Escrita antes do 6º e 7º livros. Completa.


**Bellatrix**

_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

Se há como existir escuridão maior que a noite, aquele era o exemplo. Um silêncio morto envolvia o lugar de aspecto enganoso. Calmo, traiçoeiramente apaziguador, fazendo com que toda a atenção se transformasse em momentâneo relaxamento. Os músculos pareciam ser todos domados pelo ar, que seria para um bom observador a pista da anormalidade que envolvia aquela esquecida mansão. Inusitadamente adocicado o ar parecia envenenar o coração dos que por ali passavam, ou moravam. Alguns se sentiam satisfeitos, orgulhosos e fieis a tudo aquilo, outros pareciam não perceber a ruína que os envolvia, por pura ignorância ou falta de controle.

"Novidades Lestrange?". Ela, apesar de a mais conhecedora de tudo aquilo, ainda achava ser tratada como nova para aquele 'mundo'. Mal sabia (ou sabia?) que anos depois seria considerada, por aquele que a vida toda chamou de mestre, uma das mais importantes comensais da morte. Bellatrix Lestrange era o seu nome, condizente com a pessoa que o carregava. Imponente, um tanto quanto etéreo e com o mistério necessário para fazer com que rostos se enrijecessem e bocas se calassem à sua menção.  
"Sim mestre.". Ela disse num sussurro. "Eles pensam estar escondido num vilarejo a muito esquecido, próximo a Hogsmead. Greyland. Eu conheço muito pouco do lugar...".  
"Eu preciso conhecer os lugares, não você.". Aquela voz fria a interrompeu, e ecoou por todo o aposento. "Chame os outros. Rasafell, Marcus, Caio.".  
"Sim mestre.". Ela fez a menção de se retirar quando o seu coração, apenas por um fugaz instante, gelou ao escutar um berro autoritário de seu _Lorde_.  
"Não se retire antes que eu termine Bellatrix. Nunca!". Ele a olhou friamente, ela voltou a sua posição submissa.  
"Perdoe mestre.".  
"Quero um jantar. Os quatros reunidos. Tenho planos.". Ela apenas acenou, e finalmente teve permissão para retirar-se.

Caminhou rapidamente no labirinto de corredores de pedra, e apenas quando julgou que estava a uma distância segura se permitiu pensar. Tinha a impressão de que Lorde Voldemort conseguia penetrar em suas divagações, e essa sensação não lhe parecia muito agradável. _Chame os outros, Rasafell, Marcus, Caio. Inúteis! Gostaria que ele me deixasse ir a essa missão. Eu não entendo. Sei, e ele também, que a minha capacidade é mil vezes maior do que a de qualquer um daqueles vermes. Vermes que se julgam seus servidores._ Uma risada debochada queria lhe escapar, mas ela conteve-se. _Se eles o encararam uma única vez, é muito. Não sabem a quem seguem. Não tem respeito ao que lhes é oferecido tão gentilmente. Nunca tive esse tipo de privilégio._ Viu-se obrigada a interromper seus pensamentos com a aparição dos três 'companheiros'. Rasafell o mais baixo, mas o único que parecia ter alguma coisa além de pura massa encefálica, disse:

"Onde você estava Bellatrix?". Ela quase riu, não respondeu e caminhou elegantemente até Marcus.  
"Finty, quero um jantar para cinco. Não esqueça Nagine. _Sem pimenta_. Me entendeu?". Ela sinceramente soou como se estivesse falando com um retardado. Marcus acenou obedientemente e saiu, com toda a sua gordura e pés nada sutis, pela mesma porta que Bellatrix entrou, apesar da sala ter inúmeras outras portas, as quais levariam à cozinha muito mais rapidamente. Devia ter conseguido memorizar apenas um caminho, ainda que conseguiu.  
"Caio.". Ela o chamou logo em seguida. "Arrume a sala. Usaremos a maior mesa. _Nada de velas_. Acho que agora você já aprendeu que elas são apenas decorativas. Não as usamos, na prática, para a iluminação.".  
"Sim, Bella, sim.". Ele soou ansioso, e saiu com seu corpo frágil, e cabeça desproporcionalmente grande por umas das prontas laterais. Sem antes ouvir da comensal "Bellatrix, no mínimo".  
"Rasafell.". Ela o chamou por último. Rasafell Yelt era o mais misterioso dos seguidores de Voldemort, além dela. Chegara um dia, em silêncio, encoberto pela noite e uma capa surrada. Após uma conversa, nem longa nem curta, fora aceito no clã. Por algum motivo Bellatrix sempre achou misteriosamente intrigante. _Pelo menos tem uma aparência agradável. Morreria se apenas tivesse Marcus e Caio para encher a minha visão._ Tinha olhos azuis, e cabelo liso e preto que lhe descia até quase o ombro. "Tenho a impressão de que será chamado para a missão que _ele_ falará hoje no jantar.".  
"E porque tem essa impressão?". Yelt perguntou desconfiado.  
"Conheço alguma coisa do meu mestre, ou pelo menos aquilo que ele permite, ou quer, que eu conheça. Esteja preparado.".  
"Sempre estou.". Ela se dirigiu a porta oposta pela qual entrara, mas antes que pudesse chegar perto o bastante para tocar a maçaneta, a voz de Rasafell ecoou novamente pelo salão. "E você Bellatrix? Quando será convocada novamente?". Seria aquilo uma provocação?  
"Tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar Rasafell. Mas se acha que precisa de ajuda, vá você rastejar-se aos pés dele.". Ela voltou a caminhar.  
"Não acho que preciso de ajuda. Porém todos sabem que você foi a primeira Bellatrix, e treinada diretamente por ele. No entanto, isso não parece ser um motivo suficientemente forte para ele a escolher. Primeiro o seu marido. Aonde ele foi? Londres, missão ultra secreta. Agora, o pobre e simplório Rasafell.". Em algum lugar no tom que ele usara, Bellatrix pode notar um quê de humor. Ela sorriu ameaçadoramente, virou-se e o encarou.  
"Então eu estava certa. Mais do que massa encefálica. Pelo menos olhos e cérebro trabalhado ao mesmo tempo você tem. E isso já é incomum o suficiente. Diga-me, Rasafell, desde quando observa tudo tão atentamente?".  
"Faz um tempinho.". Ele respondeu, novamente brincalhão. Arrumou a longa para preta, e fez a menção de deixar o aposento.  
"Não tão rápido, Yelt.". Bellatrix disse e caminhou até ele demasiadamente devagar. "O que você veio fazer aqui? Você não é como os outros. Você não compartilha da _ideologia_.".  
"Você nunca me perdoou por chegar tão misteriosamente e roubar um pouquinho a atenção.". Ainda soava como se o que dissesse não devesse ser levado em consideração. "E você está certa, não compartilho dessa estúpida _ideologia_.". Ela se aproximou perigosamente do rapaz, e disse quase num sussurro. "Traidor! Temos um traidor entre nós. Só para não deixar tudo muito monótono.". Ela respondeu até mesmo divertida, mas sem dúvida, ameaçadora.  
"Não.". A resposta de Rasafell. "Ele sabe. Deixei bem claro no dia que cheguei. Digamos que temos um interesse em comum. Porém só até um certo ponto...".  
"Um interesse em comum?". Ela perguntou, e em algum lugar dos olhos pretos dela, ele pode ver ódio. "Eu só quero saber o que vai acontecer quando não houver mais nenhum interesse em comum.".  
"Ah.". Ele disse muito despreocupadamente. "Você não terá que esperar muito. A minha missão finalmente chegou, você mesma disse.".  
"Eu disse.". Bellatrix soou por um momento pensativa, logo depois virou-se, e decidida saiu da sala com um baque. Rasafell sorriu.

"Você o disse para não colocar pimenta?". Voldemort vinha descendo ao lado de Bellatrix as escadarias que davam para o salão em que iriam jantar.  
"Sim mestre".  
"Ótimo. Alertou Yelt?".  
"Sim mestre.". Por um momento ela ficou realmente surpresa por ter deduzido corretamente, e por ele saber que ela o fizera. Sentiu-se previsível. Aquilo a irritou, mas não era lugar nem hora para isso.

Desceram o último degrau, e amortecidamente pisaram no chão de tacos de madeira da sala. Rasafell, Caio e Marcus já estavam em pé atrás de suas cadeiras.

"Sentem-se". Voldemort disse polidamente. Ouvia-se apenas um arrastar de cadeiras e os passos de Bellatrix. Ela sentou-se em seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Yelt em frente a Caio, que se sentava ao lado de Marcus. Voldemort sempre na ponta.  
"Espero que não tenha errado dessa vez, Finty.". Falou friamente.  
"Não mestre. Não errei. _Sem pimenta_.". O servo respondeu timidamente.  
"Rasafell. Já sabe?".  
"Sim Lorde. Bellatrix avisou-me.".  
"Então chegou a hora do plano.". Uma pausa. "Marcus?". Aparentemente Lorde Voldemort não apreciava muito o trabalho de elfos domésticos, preferia selecionar um entre os seus tão fieis seguidores. Finty servia com destreza todos a mesa. Parecia ser a única coisa capaz de fazer sem causar desastres.  
"No vilarejo de Greyland vive uma família que não merece muito o meu respeito. Michael e sua mulher Gabrielle pensam estar seguros, mas você meus queridos comensais terão que acabar com esse pensamento.". Ele dizia tudo muito calmamente. "A muito tempo atrás eles escaparam, no entanto, eu sempre volto. Caio e Marcus, você irão na missão. Não falhem! Façam de tudo, mas os mate. Avise-os que estão sobre o meu comando.". Os dois comensais se assustaram, e quase engasgaram com a comida. Nunca haviam sido requisitados para aquele tipo de missão. Bellatrix estava surpresa, e até mesmo decepcionada. Não demonstrou, mas notou claramente um sorriso discreto nos lábios de Rasafell.  
"Yelt, você sabe o que tem que fazer. Ela estará na última casa da rua Yelt. Tenho certeza que conhece bem o caminho.".  
"Eu conheço.". Rasafell disse suas únicas palavras durante todo o jantar.

Fez-se silêncio, e por um momento todos pensaram que ainda havia algo a ser dito. Entretanto, Voldemort disse "Vamos jantar", e mais nada.

Por mais saudável que fosse não pensar muito perto de Voldemort, Bellatrix não conseguia suprimir palavras insanas que gritavam em sua cabeça. Não demonstrava, mas estava realmente brava. _Chamar Macurs e Caio! Isso é injusto. Eu quem cuido desses dois fardos. E eles pegam a grande missão. Uma missão que eu tive que ir averiguar as informações! E Rasafell, o traidor, tem uma ponta em tudo isso!_. Quando não parecia mais suportar o silêncio do jantar, Bellatrix pensou ter escutado alguma coisa. Alguma coisa dentro de sua cabeça. Segurou a respiração. Talvez estivesse com tanta vontade de ouvir o seu mestre lhe designando uma função em toda aquela situação, que simplesmente acabara ouvindo ilusões de sua mente enganosa. No entanto, fora tão claro. _Acalme-se Bella. Eu tenho um papel especial para você._ E sem dúvida era a voz de seu mestre. Por um momento o olhou, porém não teve o seu olhar retribuído. Um instante depois a voz surgiu novamente._Quando todos já tiverem saído, encontre-me na sala de treinamento._ Tinha certeza agora. Não sabia como, mas Voldemort estava se comunicando com ela através do pensamento. Seu mestre tinha poderes para isso. Talvez se ela pensasse ele poderia captar alguma resposta. Ele seria capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Ainda duvidando de que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo, Bellatrix pensou: _Como desejar mestre._ E pela primeira vez ele fez um movimento que provou que aquela conversa entre as mentes havia mesmo acontecido. Levantou-se sem dar sinal de que o faria, e começou a falar rápido e autoritariamente.

"Marcus, Caio. Acho que já jantaram o bastante. Quero que se preparem. Devem executar a missão ainda essa noite. Em algumas horas os chamarei, e lhes darei mais instruções.". Uma longa pausa. Depois, desageitadamente, os dois servos se retiraram murmurando "Sim mestre. É claro mestre.".  
"Rasafell.". Voldemort o chamou, mas ousadamente o rapaz já havia se levantado. Disse muito confiante, e parecia assustadoramente determinado. "Sei o que tenho que fazer Voldemort. O que você vai fazer depois que tudo isso acabar?".  
"Não seja precipitado Yelt.". Ele usava um tom negro. Por um momento Bellatrix teve a impressão de ter sentido as luzes da sala piscarem. "Os meus planos são só meus. Eu não gosto de perder a paciência.".  
"Como desejar mestre.". Ele pronunciou essa frase com um sorriso quase imperceptível, talvez um sorriso que apareceu apenas em seus pensamentos. Olhou para Bellatrix, novamente para Voldemort e fez uma reverência teatral.  
"Legilimência? Eu devia ter desconfiado!". Voldemort disse quase em tom brincalhão. "Muito arriscado da sua parte revelar isso agora.".  
"Eu não pretendia ir embora sem lhe dizer esse pequeno detalhe.". Rasafell respondeu como um adolescente rebelde.  
"Não se atrase Rasafell.". Voldemort disse olhando para um relógio de madeira preso na parece. O ponteiro dourado se mexeu, e Voldemort bruscamente virou-se. Andando rapidamente, sua capa esvoaçando, ele fez o caminho de volta ao seu dormitório.

Bellatrix ouviu em sua mente subitamente. _Suba Lestrange!_ Ela ainda olhou para Yelt uma última vez, e assustadoramente ouviu a voz dele brincando em meio aos seus pensamentos agitados. _Até mais Bellatrix!_

Sempre escuro, o dormitório de Lord Voldemort essa noite ainda parecia estranhamente agitado.

"_Incendio!_". A lareira crepitou, e a voz de seu mestre retumbou. "Você terá a sua missão Bellatrix. Ela é simples e ao mesmo tempo complicada, mas antes de lhe explicar, tem que ser informada de todas as partes do plano. Sente-se.".

Espantada por ter recebido tal convite, Bellatrix dirigiu-se a uma poltrona menor, em frente a grande de couro em que estava Voldemort.

"Marcus e Caio serão enviados a uma missão que não tem outra função a não ser desviar a atenção daqueles que protegem o vilarejo. Desviar a atenção de Dumbledore. De fato, o casal que mencionei no jantar existe, no entanto, eles não são o alvo. Não será fácil para aqueles dois inúteis cumprir o que lhes será designado, matá-los. Entretanto, caso não tenham êxito, não me aborrecerei. Provavelmente morrerão tentando, e deixarão um campo livre para Rasafell cumprir a parte dele.".

Uma pausa. Ainda que não estivesse totalmente satisfeita, Bellatrix se alegrara em saber que Marcus e Caio não seriam realmente figuras importantes. Seriam cobaias.

"Existe uma rua nesse vilarejo que possui o nome da família que ali morou durante anos. Hoje, os Yelt praticamente estão extintos. Os últimos são Rasafell, e Nora. Nora Yelt, avó de Rasafell, e razão pela qual a família desapareceu.".

"A Sra. Yelt deve ter hoje quase cem anos. Mas, apesar da idade, não deixou de ser uma mulher ameaçadora. Talvez apenas eu e Dumbledore estivéssemos à altura dela. E foi assim que pensei por muitos anos. Até o dia que Rasafel Yelt chegou a essa mansão com uma informação muito valiosa.".

"Nora Yelt havia lançado um feitiço antigo em si mesma. Só poderia morrer caso a idade avançasse em seus ossos ou um membro da família Yelt a matasse. Ela, nessa época, acreditava ter assassinado todos os Yelts. Um por um. Não posso negar que o motivo que a levou a arruinar os Yelts é nobre. Eles haviam se dobrado ao mundo impuro. Permitiam casamentos com sangue-ruins e ate mesmo trouxas, misturavam sangues. Nora era a única da família que ainda demonstrava alguma sensatez, e numa última tentativa desesperada determinou-se a _limpar_ a sujeira que se apoderara de sua família. Infelizmente, ela percebeu que teria que matar a todos. Que levasse os Yelts a ruína, mas os mantivesse nobres. ".

"Nunca se soube nada dos pais de Nora, mas acredita-se que eram descendentes de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hoje me parece a única explicação plausível para a magnitude do poder dela. E é exatamente por isso que eu não posso permitir que ela continue respirando. Só existirá um Senhor desse mundo.".

"Rasfell chegou a essa mansão com uma proposta. Perigosa, mas tentadora. Ele quer vingança. Vingança pelos pais que viu morrer, pela família que viu ser destruída, pela vida que não pôde ter. E eu quero o fim da nossa querida Nora Yelt. Ele era o único que podia fazer isso, e eu o que o ensinaria a como fazer.".

"Você se lembra do Avada Kedavra, Bellatrix?".  
"Sim mestre.". Lestrange respondeu.

"Eu o ensinei a fazê-lo. Assim como ensinei a você. E nessa noite, os dois poderão testar se realmente aprenderam. A sua missão Bellatrix é matar Rasafell Yelt. Tem de se certificar que ele matara Nora, e só então poderá fazer o que estou lhe pedindo.".

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bellatrix sentia como se fosse, de fato, uma comensal da morte. Uma missão. Por muito esperara tal oportunidade, e agora essa lhe parecia a hora ideal. Seu mestre sabia o que estava fazendo. Guardara para ela uma preciosidade.

"Um adicional, Bellatrix. Acho que já está na hora do mundo ver quem é Lord Voldemort. Na noite passada finalmente terminei o feitiço que conjura a minha marca no céu.".  
"A marca negra.". Bellatrix disse com admiração tateando seu braço.  
"Exatamente. Quando pronunciar os versos que lhe ensinarei, aponte a varinha para cima, e só então pronuncie o feitiço. Envolta em uma luz verde a marca negra pairará no ar. Não importa se estiver dentro ou fora da casa. Nenhum obstáculo físico é capaz de detê-la.". Bellatrix acenou.  
"Depois que cumprir sua missão, conjure-a, e aparate na mansão. Você só partirá quando todos já tiverem ido para o vilarejo. Não demonstre satisfação. Não quero que Yelt desconfie. Decore rápido, e não se esqueça."

_"Do herdeiro daquele que um dia triunfou  
Seja feita da mão que a convocou  
Caveira e serpente  
A Marca Negra, fincada na mente"_

Bellatrix repetiu mentalmente aquelas palavras umas boas três vezes, depois fez uma reverência, e saiu da sala com a missão de chamar Marcus e Caio.

"Mestre. Eles já partiram a meia hora. Talvez fosse o momento de eu ir.". Bellatrix disso muito cuidadosa.  
"Ainda não Bella.". Voldemort respondeu com os olhos ficados no relógio de madeira da sala de jantar.

Com o barulho irritante dos ponteiros se mexendo os dois esperaram. Silêncio. Passaram-se cinco minutos, que para Bellatrix pareciam cinco horas. Ela estava ansiosa para entra em ação. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que já estava atrasada.

"Agora Bellatrix.". Ouviu a voz firme de seu mestre, e aparatou em Greyland imediatamente.

Nuvens cinzentas cobriam o lugar, o chão de pedra estava molhado, provavelmente fora lavado pela chuva. Bellatrix andou tentando amortecer seus passos, para que eles não a denunciassem. Um estrondo. Alguma coisa explodira numa casa dois quarteirões a sua frente. Se fosse a rua Yelt estaria perdida. A essa hora, Rasafell já teria partido. Procurou alguma indicação, e encontrou. A casa que lançara o barulho se encontrava na rua Metis. _Marcus e Caio_, pensou rapidamente, e agora estando mais localizada, virou-se e correu para o extremo oposto do vilarejo. _Yelt fica na direção oposta a que mandarei Caio e Marcus_, lembrou-se das palavras de Voldemort.

Com um ar triunfante Bellatrix parou em frente a placa que indicava a rua Yelt. Varreu os olhos pelo lugar, e os parou em uma casa simples no fundo da rua. Tinha certeza de que era aquela. A última, e muito inteligentemente posicionada. Escondida entre outras tantas, ela parecia se camuflar.

Andou a passos largos e só parou quando ouviu vozes dentro da casa. Uma feminina gritava desgostosa: "Ingrato! Eu fiz de tudo para salvar a nossa família da imundice que todos a atiraram. Inclusive seus pais.". E a resposta veio rápida na voz de Rasafell, "Você é doente, _vovó_. Mas ainda existe um Yelt vivo para vingar a família da sua loucura.". De repente um silêncio mortal. Se estivesse vendo a cena, Bellatrix juraria que os parentes estariam se encarando. Então, abruptamente ela ouviu: "_Avada Kedavra!_". Entrou na casa.

O corpo de Nora Yelt jazia na escuridão daquela sala. Bellatrix podia ouvir a respiração apressada de Rasafell, e pronta para cumprir sua missão ela murmurou, "Lumus!"  
Ofuscado pela repentina luz, Rasafell ainda demorou a identificar o agente. Bellatrix aproveitou-se desse momento de distração, e se portou majestosamente, varinha de encontro ao peito de Rasafell Yelt.

"Creio que ficará satisfeito em saber que transmitirei o seu triunfo ao Lorde.".

Nem por um momento surpreso, Rasafell apenas colocou a mão em seus bolsos distraidamente, e disse: "Não se dê ao trabalho. Eu mesmo posso dar um jeito de informá-lo quando sair daqui.". Bellatrix riu satisfeita.

"Não acho que sairá, Rasafell".  
"Bella, sempre tão pessimista.". Ele respondeu como quem fala com uma criança muito levada. Ela se irritou, e ele rapidamente puxou de seu bolso uma esfera preta que emanava um brilho azulado. Bellatrix na mesma hora disse elegantemente "_Avada Kedavra!_". Mas já era tarde. Segundo antes Rasafell segurara a esfera firmemente e gritara a frase: "Missão cumprida!". Quando ele desapareceu, o feitiço atingiu a parede da casa, rachando–a.

A fúria a invadiu, e com os últimos toques de sanidade ela pronunciou:

_"Do herdeiro daquele que um dia triunfou  
Seja feita da mão que a convocou  
Caveira e serpente  
A Marca Negra, fincada na mente"_

"MORSMORDRE!". Apontou a varinha para o teto casa, e berrou o feitiço que conjura a marca negra.

Desaparatou bem no momento que a porta da casa se abria e a figura de Dumbledore fazia-se presente.

"Ele tinha uma chave de portal mestre.". Bellatrix estava ajoelhada no mesmo dormitório que estivera horas atrás.  
"Levante-se Lestrange. Mandei-lhe muito tarde. Mas não importa. Rasafell não oferece perigo. Ficará exilado. Nem ao meu lado, nem ao de Dumbledore.".  
"Mas e se ele conseguir se unir a Dumbledore?". Ela perguntou calmamente.  
"Então você terá a chance de cumprir a sua missão.". Voldemort disse friamente, e só depois de algum tempo continuou. "Marcus e Caio foram mortos.".  
"Pelo casal?". Bellatrix perguntou sem aparentemente ter sofrido alguma alteração emocional.  
"Não. Parece que não fomos os únicos a nos apresentar essa noite. Dumbledore criou uma organização secreta, a qual ele chama de _A Ordem da Fênix_.".  
"A Ordem da Fênix?". Bellatrix perguntou como se achasse o nome muito engraçado.  
"Suponho que seja para tentar me derrubar.". Uma risada, que nunca aconteceu, parecia ter surgido como um entendimento entre Bellatrix e seu mestre.

Aquele dia terminou com a sensação de incompleto. As estrelas surgiram e a lua brilhou, mas alguma coisa impedira que a noite espalhasse a sensação de término. O sol brilharia na manhã seguinte, mas ainda assim, a sensação seria que o tempo havia pulado um dia em seu tão rígido calendário.

**FIM**

**N/A:**

-Arrumei alguns errinhos desta fanfic antiga e muito estranha.

-Essa fanfic surgiu "do nada". Eu não costumo escrever coisas mais "dark", nem sobre a Bellatrix. Então, eu posso dizer seguramente que ela é a ovelha negra.  
-Eu confesso que o título não é dos mais originais, mas não consegui pensar num melhor. =P  
Os dois primeiro versos fazem parte da música "My Immortal" do Evanescence (Ouçam! É liiiinda!).  
Comentem. = P


End file.
